


【暴卡】Manna

by Chenin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, 含生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenin/pseuds/Chenin
Summary: 有一些小的改动，小修的时候增加了一点点的肉松食用愉快~





	【暴卡】Manna

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些小的改动，小修的时候增加了一点点的肉松
> 
> 食用愉快~

【暴卡】Manna  
暴乱X Dr.卡尔顿·德雷克

Manna，沙漠中的天赐食粮  
清甜如蜜，永生之人无法割舍的渴求

卡尔顿赤裸着躺在地板上，淋漓的汗液混合他自己的精液蜿蜒在腿间。

窗外的树影跟着风沙沙作响，这里是卡尔顿博士在山林间的住所——专门为了这个降临在他身上的共生体而建——坚固、与世隔绝，仿佛一座沉默的碉堡。卡尔顿与暴乱相遇后，便建立了这样一处基地。他不知道自己为何会有这般强烈的预感，但设计一条退路又有何不可呢？

他们有着不同的目标，同时也寄希望于同一个方式来实现：卡尔顿博士期待着共生体的融合能给人类带来新的希望；暴乱则认为藉由同胞们的降临，让人类成为共生体们的养分。

彻彻底底的，占有血肉之躯，在广袤的宇宙中生存。

彻彻底底的，占有……

卡尔顿动了动身体，光洁的地板微凉。卧室的陈设被暴乱掀飞撒的到处都是，自己也是一片狼藉。黏腻的液体糊在他的脸上，他不适的睁开眼帘，泪水因为液体的刺激渗了出来。

眼角泛红，呼吸急促。卡尔顿因为地板的冷意呛咳出声。

暴乱在卡尔顿身后缓缓浮现，欣赏着自己的杰作。

火箭发射失败后，卡尔顿撕裂了一小片暴乱，塞进了自己被扯开的身体。这是暴乱从未有过的被庇护的瞬间，在母星，在地球，在遇到卡尔顿之前，从来没有感受过的温暖。

不是来自自己的强硬植入，切切实实的被那双修长的手捉住，带入了科学家孱弱的肉体内。

卡尔顿坠落在荒野，血液喷洒在土壤，残肢断裂。为了活下去，暴乱把自己与卡尔顿融合在一起——并非之间的寄居状态、如果卡尔顿不幸被捕进行了基因检测的话——他已经不属于人类范畴了。

更深的融合给暴乱的思绪带来了强烈的风暴。卡尔顿则发出了不似人类的尖叫、与共生体融合的他本质上也不再是人类，痛苦淹没撕扯了卡尔顿的理智，略微清醒的暴乱当机接管了身体，切断卡尔顿的感知，他才从剧烈的痛苦中得以喘息。

暴乱带着意识紊乱的卡尔顿回到秘密住所。融合后，暴乱作为主导牢牢霸占了卡尔顿孱弱的灵魂，帮助他建立起两人的连结回路。

“你抓住了我，人类，别无选择，我们已经合二为一。”暴乱如此告知了意识近乎破碎的卡尔顿。

卡尔顿深棕色的瞳孔倒影出暴乱灰白强硕的化身。

“当时我只能想到这个方法，找到同时让我们两个都能存活的希望。”卡尔顿摇了摇头，他当然知道自己还能躺着呼吸漂浮着灰尘的空气，全凭暴乱堪称逆天的存活力。他当时看着火箭带着自己在空中解体，唯一能抓住的只有暴乱。

卡尔顿和暴乱在林间旧屋度过了一段披着平静外衣的时光。这里没有电，没有杂志，入夜后只有仓储室里找出的几根蜡烛来照明。

尽管卡尔顿感觉自己已经不需要照明了。作为人类的习惯依旧保留了下来。长期在实验室工作的一些视力问题早不复存在，以暴乱的眼光看来仍是毫无力量，但以往虚弱的、科研者的肉体强度来说，卡尔顿看到了人类肉体的进化方向。

他不再需要进食，偶尔会对森林里的活物产生食欲，不多时这点渴望也会消弭。卡尔顿能清晰地感觉到，自己的身体正在转变，转变为一个新的物种。

暴乱没有再出现解释过什么，偶尔还会在自己的头脑中消失一会儿，平静得仿佛是附近的湖水。

山林植被浓密，无风无雨，水面波澜不惊，卡尔顿为数不多的消遣就是对着湖面发呆。当阳光照映在身上时，温暖被这颗星体公正地赐予。当夕阳落下，暖意也随之消退，暴乱则会带着他回到房间。

“他的消化对象或许是我?”卡尔顿的用自己仅剩不多的思考能力猜测。

脱下西装衬衫的卡尔顿意外的年轻。蔽体的衣物都已经碎裂，卡尔顿不觉得冷，出于某种羞耻心——他还是找出了一条床单围在腰间。

暴乱没有再出现，对男人身体的改造精密又复杂地在暗中进行着。

在某一夜，平静的外衣被暴乱毫不留情地撕下，卡尔顿迟钝的大脑意识到，某些事情终于要发生了。

暴乱没有给出任何解释，从自己身前浮现，然后，毫不留情地侵犯了他。

混乱的夜晚，卡尔顿能听到自己尖锐的叫喊，从好像不是自己曾经碎裂的喉咙发出，他甚至还在想，发生了什么。很快，他连尖叫的力气都失去了。

暴乱背后伸出几条柔软温暖的触肢把他四肢牢牢固定在床板，几根触肢交缠成表面虬结的异样阴茎形状。

卡尔顿丧失了害怕的能力，任由富有弹性的触肢打开紧闭的后穴，在暴乱的注视下僵硬着肌肉颤抖。

暴乱触肢的尖端分泌出滑腻的液体，涂抹在卡尔顿的股间，光滑坚韧的阴茎一下一下重重擦过紧闭的肛口，耐心十足地安抚卡尔顿僵硬的肌肉。触肢灵活地叩击卡尔顿前列腺，人类的阴茎也早已半勃，粉红色的细嫩铃口溢出几滴透明的前列腺液，随着动作摇晃滴在了暴乱深灰色的触肢上

“啊————”他咬紧牙关，齿间碰撞咯咯作响。相近与人类体温的触肢使卡尔顿飞快地顺应了暴乱陌生的接触所带来的不适。卡尔顿感觉冰凉的体液被摩擦成火热，从下体蔓延到全身。

“你应该相信，我们是一体的……”暴乱环拢住卡尔顿因为挣扎和惊吓而苍白发冷的躯体，犹如一座深灰色的笼子，藏起内里蜜色的宝藏，“而我永远不会伤害你。”

他过去的二十多年忙于生命基金会，也从未屈就于低级的情欲。暴乱的动作大胆又坚定，“它是我的一部分了……”卡尔顿的思想被暴乱彻底释读，细致抚弄过每一处敏感点。情欲被触手放大了无数倍，渴望被暴乱拥抱。

卡尔顿情不自禁抬起手指擦过暴乱体表微微闪烁着的鲜红色脉络。

泥泞湿润软的后穴被一寸寸侵入。粗而充满弹性的异种阴茎挤进了卡尔顿被触肢撬开的下体，滑腻的液体从卡尔顿肠道渗出，湿淋淋地搅紧暴乱深入的性器，反复蛮横地顶撞在每一处敏感点。

卡尔顿知道人体的极限，但从未想过有一天自己会长着双腿被巨大的异种共生体按在地板上交配。

暴乱疯狂的撞击下，他一条腿摇摇晃晃悬空在暴乱的触手上。卡尔顿的情潮被暴乱挑起又掀落，哆嗦着淌出几股精液。他感觉暴乱的拟态阴茎又涨开几分，在体内伸展到极限，腹部薄薄的皮肉被顶出明显的凸出。

卡尔顿有些呼吸困难，他艰难地吸气想让自己轻松一些。暴乱低头咬破了他的大腿内侧，猛的加快了进出的动作。

他感觉下身被撞得有些发麻，终于几次重重的抽插后，暴乱留下了一些灰色的液体在卡尔顿的体内，卡尔顿昏睡了过去。无力地随着暴乱的节奏结束了这场混乱的性交。

每次性事都以卡尔顿的昏睡作为落场，暴乱的兴致在卡尔顿看来毫无规律，随时都有可能被按倒在地上侵犯。唯一在湖边沐浴阳光的消遣也不再被允许，卡尔顿只能裹着床单等待暴乱的出现。

这段时间里，暴乱很少会回应卡尔顿的呼唤。一度卡尔顿以为暴乱根本没有储存到足够的能量维持形体的外显。

卡尔顿也不太清楚这位曾经的共生体首领想做什么。为了各自群体的昌盛，他们都做了许多努力。暴乱没有在此时离开他，事实上，卡尔顿一度以为，随着火箭发射的失败，暴乱会毫不留情地离开这具、祂曾经认为的、远不如那个记者的肉体。

如今卡尔顿连思考计算的能力都在丧失，日复一日的沮丧仿佛洪水淹没了他。

当夜，暴乱又一次的浮现在卡尔顿的身前。摇晃的烛影跳跃闪烁，浓郁的暗影又一次笼罩在卡尔顿身上。

卡尔顿被巨力裹挟着倒在地上，乱在肠道肆无忌惮地享用结合带来的快乐，突然卡尔顿感觉胃袋一阵翻涌恶心。

他不顾暴乱的动作，挣扎着翻身干呕，小腹刚才被插得隐隐作痛。

一双大手带着暖意按向卡尔顿的腹部。卡尔顿的眼神飘向手的主人，暴乱尖锐的利齿向后扯开，卡尔顿竟然分辨出祂正面带笑意。

暴乱停顿了数秒，读到卡尔顿的思想，“你的猜测是对的，你怀孕了，几天后我们的孩子就能出生。”

卡尔顿瞪大了双眼，圆润的眼角几乎就要崩开，他盯着暴乱：“…………我怀孕了？”

暴乱按着卡尔顿的小腹，抬起卡尔顿的大腿，把自己的阴茎对准温暖巢穴。

“继续吧。”

暴乱化身的两侧伸出触手轻柔地按揉他的腰际，毫不留情地插入，鞭挞卡尔顿红肿熟透的肠道。

灰白粘液顺着腿间留下，暴乱细细品尝了卡尔顿博士甜蜜柔软的身体。

这场性事持续了整整数天。

卡尔顿躺在地板上，疲累地喘息，几乎无法发声。他没有再求饶，暴乱的意志从来不容动摇。

皎洁的月光洒满卡尔顿蜜色的肌肤，泛着濡湿的水光。强烈的高潮一波一波堆叠，冲击卡尔顿破碎的意识，细嫩的乳尖挺立，被暴乱拉扯玩弄。下体被拉扯开不可思议的弧度，口腔也充斥着插入留下的残留的酸涨感。

很快，卡尔顿腹部传来皮肉内脏被挤压的疼痛，他清晰的感觉到，有一团活物在里面。

“暴乱，快切断我的痛觉……”被异种生命威胁的恐惧牢牢占据了卡尔顿的大脑，他发出破音，“求您了，求您了……他在啃我的内脏，把祂拿出去啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————！”

“这是我们的孩子，”暴乱缓缓聚拢，单手托起卡尔顿的上身，“你必须自己把祂生出来。祂感受不到你的期望，会直接从你体内破出然后死掉。你想知道祂是什么样吗？和你们人类的外形没有区别。”

一个人类婴孩。卡尔顿侧过头小口吸着气，认命闭上了眼，靠在暴乱的一部分灰白沥青状触手丛间。

他发出恐惧和疼痛的低哑呻吟。

那团生命体，共生体，孩子，奇怪的肉团，在腹间横冲直撞。卡尔顿感觉自己的内脏似乎都已经被吃空，只留那团暴乱的孩子在皮肉包裹的袋子里。

他的肠道模拟收缩的动作，想要把孩子生出。那团共生体以一种完全超出卡尔顿所知的方式往后狠狠一撞——

“………………啊不、不、别再动了……不、求你出来……”卡尔顿盈满了泪水，粉红色的眼眶微肿

卡尔顿抽泣着拉过暴乱的触手，探向自己后穴。暴乱好心地替他撑开了肠道，卡尔顿的眼泪越流越多，被暴乱侵犯，从体内诞生出异类，恐惧令他失去了判断，抬头向加害者启唇索求着什么——暴乱猩红的长舌滑过唇际，舔舐他的上颚，回应了一个深吻。

卡尔顿身下又探入一根触手，帮助他扩张开，一团绿色的粘液从卡尔顿直肠热乎乎的挤了出来。

新诞生的共生体从温暖的母体跌出，带着几缕粘液飘落在地板，留下几根细细的深色水迹。本能让祂飞快地缠住母体，祂攀附在了卡尔顿的手指间。

卡尔顿还没有来得及合上的穴口又被暴乱的生殖器插入。沥青状的触手迷恋地在卡尔顿蜜色的肌肤上游走弹跳。

暴乱没有告诉他，每生下一个孩子，祂就能感觉自己与卡尔顿的联系更加紧密。这些孩子会继承他们的强大。他们本该就是一体，融合后更是如此。

无数代共生体的知识告诉暴乱，如果再继续这样下去，就无法再与这个男人分开，你看他是如此孱弱，毫无力量。 暴乱的本能则在意识内疯狂叫嚣：分开？没有人可以让我们分开！

暴乱舔舐过卡尔顿纤细的脚踝，在他的股间跃跃欲试，细小的触手裹在阴茎上，陡然膨胀，把卡尔顿的肠道撑开，每一丝褶皱都被照顾得妥妥当当。

卡尔顿被突然拔高的快感逼出沙哑尖叫。

往后的无数日夜，我们都会在一起。


End file.
